Calling
by Princess Blade
Summary: Wow! I just finished it! It's my 2nd Duo/Hilde fic...so please enjoy!!!! (Thanks to everyone who responded to my other stories!)


Calling 

(Usual disclaimer applies)   
> denotes thoughts   
() song lyrics; Wherever You Go by Coco Lee   
``````````` 

A faint shaft of light passed through the window, marking the end of another day. To the braided teen, who happened to be sleeping soundly in his favorite chair, the end of a stressful and tiring day. He spent the whole day scavaging for supplies that were needed to keep his new business going, and did his best to keep his customers happy and content. 

His equally young female partner was lucky enough to avoid helping him so she could finish her date with the leaky pipes in the bathroom. She wasn't as nearly exhausted as he, so she had the task of finding something to fill their very empty stomachs. 

"Poor Duo,"> She thought, shifting her gaze from the snapper fillets grilling before her to the one whose snoring was gaining more noise. "The pipes needed to be fixed, and personally, I wouldn't want to be swimming in a flood of water that wasn't coming from a pool or tub."> She skillfully fipped one of the fillets to its other side, "I'm just surprised he could handle everything the way he can."> 

The girl standing behind the stove sighed and glared at the clock resting on the wall above her, "7 o'clock already? I must've been upstairs too long..."> She finally finished the meal, and began perfecting its presentation. "I know it's only dinner, but tonight's...quite special. Hope Duo remembers...and actually appreciates my hard work...for once."> 

She smiled broadly and placed the two plates on the round, wodden table they had. Then, she pulled out a small box from inside the pantry and held a few silver utensils up to the light. "I haven't seen these in a long time."> The pairs of forks, spoons and knives accompanied the two plates, and the remaining fragments of light from the window playfully danced on the silver utensils, making the dinner table look...different to her. 

"All right!"> Her mind declared, as her eyebrows slyly narrowed, "It's showtime!"> 

She carefully tiptoed to the chair, pretending she was still an elite spy of OZ--but thankfully, she isn't anymore. His snoring was beginning to force the spirit of death out of her, but she did her best to keep her happy smile alive, "Duo...I really, really hate you! I can't, nor I won't, take it anymore!"> 

Shaking her head, she deftly moved his lengthy braid, using the tips of her right hand fingers, from the back of his seat to his left side. His head moved in her direction, and the sounds radiating from his mouth were reaching inside her ears. As her face cringed with anger, she noticed a small grin on his face, "He's either dreaming of something I don't wanna know about...or he's awake..."> Her hand then formed a fist at that thought, "Whatever it is..."> 

"Duo!" Her hand was up in the air, "You idiot!" 

Unfortunately, the one enjoying a rather blissful nap was hurled out of his chair and dream world onto the cold floor beneath him. "Hey!! Hilde!! What's your problem?!" He rubbed his head, "Ouch..." 

"My problem?!" Hilde yelled, pulling him up by his braid so that his face was in contact with hers, "Excuse me! There you are, snoring away, while I go through the trouble to not only fix the bathroom pipes, but fix your dinner in the process!" 

"I can't help it!" He retorted, pulling himself from under her grasp, "What do you expect from a guy who happened to be working his butt off for the sake of the business, huh?!" 

Hilde smiled her sweet, innocent smile, "Thank you, Duo...I suppose I really appreciate it." 

"That's right!" In return, Duo flashed his 'I'm always right and you know it' expression, "You should appreciate it!" 

"However..." 

"What, Hilde?" 

"What about the trouble I've gone through for you?!" Her smile faded into a sinister growl. 

Duo's arms flailed in the air, "Okay, I'm sorry!" "The things women will do to be noticed, as if they weren't already...why does she do this to me?!"> 

"Okay!" She straightened up, and held her hand to him, smiling, "We're even?" 

"Even." Duo reluctantly agreed, shaking her hand. 

"Anyway," Hilde kept her hold on his hand and dragged him to the dinner table. Once arriving, she slammed him down into his seat. 

"All right, Miss Iron Chef," Duo flexed his hands outward and rubbed them together, "what concoction did you manage to create today?" 

"Behold!" She called, revealing her creation, "I believe I'm calling this...grilled red snapper fillet flavored with lemon and lime, under a vat of salsa," Her eyes turned to the person whose mouth was watering, "Neat, huh? Most likely the best thing I've ever made for us..." Hilde sweatdropped, for Duo didn't move an inch to his plate since the unveiling, "What are you waiting for?!" 

"Thanks Hilde!" was his response before he dove into his plate. 

Plopping herself down in her seat across from Duo, Hilde sighed and properly dug into her own meal, "You're something else, Duo..." 

"What?" He looked up at her, with a piece of fish lodged in his mouth. 

She actually laughed, "Just keep eating Duo. I was...just thinking out loud!" 

"Okay!" Duo said, still deeply involved with dinner. "What a day...Hilde's cooking kinda made up for it..."> 

"He still can't resist my cooking...even if his stomach is always wanting food every second..."> Hilde thought, stopping periodically to watch Duo. "Duo hasn't changed since I met him...such a sweet, yet annoyingly funny guy..."> She shook her head, "What am I thinking?"> 

When she laid her eyes back on her food, Hilde felt the table shift. 

"Thanks again, Hilde," Duo was smiling. "I'm going to watch the game now, if you don't mind." 

Hilde looked at the clock, "You finished in approximately...five minutes, twenty-five sconds...what a record." 

"Remember, Shinigami can do anything!" Duo flashed, flexing in front of her. 

"Don't forget," Hilde stood out of her seat and leaned over to him, "Shini-megami can do things Shinigami can't too, ya know!" 

Her friend scoffed, and walked away from the table. Hilde watched Duo jump into his recliner that was placed right in front of the TV. 

"Okay, then, Shinimegami," Duo smirked, not turning back from his chair, "can you please get me some chips from the pantry? I can't watch the game on an empty stomach." 

Hilde sweatdropped, almost dropping the two dirty plates onto the tile counter, "You just ate!" 

"My stomach works too fast!" 

"Well, since you asked so nicely," She groaned in defeat, heading to the pantry, "I guess you should get your traditional game chips." 

"Thanks!" 

"The things I do for him..."> Hilde thought, shaking her head and pulling the rather large bag he wanted. She slyly smiled, walked near the living room entrance, and turned to the chair, "Here!" 

"Thanks, Hilde!" He grinned, as he presented his skill of catching things without looking at them, "Did I ever tell you that you're the best at everything?" 

She sweatdropped, sighing, "What else do you want?" 

"Nothing," Duo responded. "Is it wrong for me thank you?" 

"Oh..."> Hilde smiled, turning towards the staircase, "I guess not. I'm going to do some reading in my room. Just call me if something goes wrong." 

"Sure!" He answered, trying to keep his focus on the game he'd been waiting for, "Showtime!" 

"I think this was a good time for me to leave..."> Hilde reflected, racing up the stairs. She turned past the bathroom and into her room that was situated directly next to Duo's; they were connected to each other. 

"Peace at last!" She said to herself, throwing herself onto the comfortable bed. Hilde stared at the ceiling, unsure of what to do next. "Something was different about him tonight. Sure, he was the fun loving, enthusiastic Duo Maxwell, but I felt something strange about him..."> 

Shaking her head and seeking music, Hilde smiled and turned to her stereo. She grabbed its remote and pressed the 'on' button. Then, a familiar tune filled the air, and Hilde mentally squealed with relief, "My new favorite song...how convienient!" 

(Wherever you go, that's where I wanna be   
Wanna go wherever you lead   
You are my heart and so I will always follow...   
wherever you go...) 

Her hand flew to the nightstand drawer and to the pink book that she kept hidden. She pulled the pen from the cover and turned to an open page, 

--Another typical day...work, work, and more work! However, I wasn't doing that much today; I left Duo to take care of the business so that the house wouldn't flood. Yes, he was a little upset, but he didn't seem to care at all. Duo was always a box of revelation and that made him so intriguing, but I never kept my eyes off him...-- 

(Life before you was full of near misses   
Uncertain nights and half-hearted kisses) 

Hilde put the pen down, and skimmed through previous entries. Many were filled with the struggle she faced while she was in OZ, and the hope for a new adventure. Her thoughts kept drifting from the past to the present and even to the future, but none of the dreams she wished for came true. She stopped at one particular page that was only filled halfway, and read what she wrote: 

(Isn't it unbelievable?   
Almost inconceivable   
But here you are like a walking dream   
With love beyond imagining) 

---The war is finally over! However, that's not the only reason why I'm happy; Duo and I are moving in together to form a repair business! I can't wait! He's such a...person of great depth. In fact, he even saved by tail a long time ago. I still remember the concern in his angry voice as he called me a fool for going alone to Libra. Even though I didn't know him for quite a while, something told me that he'd react like that. I understood his feelings, and why he hid some of them from me that time. Still, he's been concerned about my well-being ever since...-- 

Hilde closed the cover and held the book close to her heart. Silent tears began running down her face... 

*** 

"This sucks!" Duo cursed, "How could they make that turnover?! Where's the offense?!" He shook his head and lept out of his chair, losing his interest in the game, "Wonder what Hilde's up to..."> 

*** 

(You look in my eyes   
And I can see heaven...) 

"Yeah, he was the sweetest and funniest guy any girl could ask for...yet filled with such an integrity that it's unimaginable."> 

(You hold me close   
and it feels like a river) 

Hilde turned over on her bed, and buried her face in a pillow, "He helped me so much...especially after the time when I retrieved that data...I could only wish then, and I can only wish now..."> 

Unknown to her, Duo was almost a knock away from entering her room. He was about to knock on the door, but froze as the lyrics poured into his head. 

(Isn't it unbelieveable?   
Baby it's a miracle   
To see you all like an open door   
To everything I've waited for) 

"Not that song again!"> He groaned, "She's been listening to that non stop this week! But,"> Duo brought his hand down and leaned against the wall next to the door, "its point is clear. Kinda weird, but it makes me think more often...more about how everything changed when she came around..."> 

(No matter how far or whatever road you choose   
Wherever you are   
I'm wanna be there...) 

"I'm going to stick with her,"> Duo declared, "but..."> 

(...I'm wanna be there...) 

Hilde stretched and turned the volume down, "There's no way I'm deserting you, Duo. After all you've done...after all we've done and shared..."> 

She slowly walked to the door with those thoughts in her head. Her hand rested on the knob, and she took a deep breath and made the door fly open. Hilde walked out, and down the stair case, not knowing that Duo had walked in her room. 

*** 

Hilde's eyes widened as she saw the mess he left for her to clean, "You'll pay for this!"> 

As she picked up the empty soda cans, she took a quick glance at the TV. "The game's still on and he's not here?" Scanning the screen, Hilde gazed at the score and laughed, "His team's losing! No wonder he's not here," Hilde carried the garbage to kitchen, letting her smile fade, but even so, he'd still be watching and cheering. Why would he leave?"> 

*** 

Duo sat at the foot of her bed, gazing at picture, taken by Relena, of him and Hilde at the pool party. Her bright smile and eyes always put him at ease whenever something didn't go right. 

"That Hilde," He smiled, staring at the ceiling and sprawling his upper body onto the bed. "How did the doors of opportunity open wide when I saw her?"> 

"Duo?" 

The soft voice broke his train of thought, "Sup?" 

She slowly walked over to the side of her bed, "Isn't your game on right now?" 

"Screw that," Duo scoffed. "Being behind by 52, they're not going to win that one." 

"Even so," Hilde said, "you'd still watch. How come you're not doing that right now?" 

"Is there a problem?" 

"Of course not," she assured, "but I'm just a little concerned." Her hand flew to his forehead, "You don't have a fever running." 

Duo smiled, "Maybe not on the outside, but on the inside." 

"Huh?" 

"Here goes..."> He took a deep breath, "Let's just put it this way, Hilde. After I realized that the game was a waste of my time, I turned my attention to that song you were just listening to. I mean, after hearing it a billion times or so, I should know the lyrics. But now, I kinda understand what they mean." 

"Are you sure you're okay?" Hilde was even more dumbfounded and worried, "I've never heard that from you before." 

"I'm dead serious," his gaze shifted into hers. "I know what you've been hiding all this time, Hilde, and I know what I've been keeping from you." 

She shook her head in dismay, "Duo, what are you trying-" 

Duo stared at her and laid a finger on her lips. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out. His eyes darted everywhere as he tried to figure out what his next move was. 

With a bright light in her eyes, Hilde took his hand in both of hers, "Oh, you mean, that thing..." She held onto it and cursed herself, "and I thought you'd never notice these things, but you certainly are smarter than you look." 

"Thanks, Hilde," Duo responded, rolling his eyes, "but, really-" 

Hilde shook her head, "Don't say it, I know what you're trying to tell me. I've had the same feelings myself." 

"Is that so?" Duo wondered, still engulfed in Hilde's gaze, "Wow...am I ever lucky."> 

Hilde let go of his hand, and laced her arms around his neck, "Thanks for everything, Duo, and you know I enjoy every minute of us being together. I really love you." 

"All right!"> He smiled and held her even tighter, "You know I'd do anything for you. I suppose I love you too." 

She let go of him and gave him a cold glare, "Excuse me?" 

"You could match Heero with the power of your death glare," He smirked, "and you know I'm kidding! Besides, I wouldn't want to see that again." 

"Silly..." was the only thing that came out of her mouth before Duo made his move on it. It didn't last too long, but just enough to be defined as savoring. 

"Hey, Hilde," came Duo after he broke the kiss. 

"Yeah?" 

"About that song," he said, "play it every so often." 

"Why?" Hilde asked. 

Duo looked in her eyes again and simply stated, "It calls me to you." 

~~Fin~~ 

Author's note: Wow...what another one...anyway, thanks to everyone who responded to my other stories. I really needed that to power me up to finishing this fic! If you feel that I rushed this story, please let me know; it's been a couple of weeks when I stopped writing this story, and I finished it within two days. Anyway, I may not be able to write fics for a while because of school, but if I have another short story assignment for English--and the writing topic matches GW--I'll post it ASAP. Anyway, thanks again!!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
